1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the embodiments relate to an image forming apparatus and a method of controlling a fax thereof, and more particularly to an image forming apparatus having a multi-line faxing function and a method of controlling a fax thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus forms an image printed on paper. The image forming apparatus may be provided as a printer, a photocopier, a fax machine, a multifunction device having two or more functions, etc.
If the image forming apparatus is realized by a multifunction device having a fax machine or a faxing function, the image forming apparatus may have a multi-line faxing function.
An image forming apparatus having a multi-line faxing function generally includes a plurality of telephone lines corresponding to a plurality of telephone numbers and a plurality of modems matching the plurality of telephone lines, respectively.
In the image forming apparatus with the multi-line faxing function, one telephone line is set to have a priority over another telephone line in fax transmission. Thus, the image forming apparatus conducts fax transmission using a telephone line with a priority when receiving a fax transmission instruction from a user.
However, there occurs a case that a telephone line with an inferior communication setting, e.g., a low communication speed, may be set to have a priority among a plurality of telephone lines.
In this case, since the image forming apparatus carries out fax transmission via a telephone line with a priority, which has a low communication speed, more time is involved in fax transmission than using a telephone line with a high communication speed, thereby causing waste of communication charges.
In particular, if a fax data has a high-capacity image data, such as a color photo, a difference in transmission time according to a communication speed increases to result in spending more unnecessary time and cost.